My One and Only
by wintrysadness
Summary: Summer can cause quite the big change, couldn't it? New plans, new routines and new faces to meet. While hunting for youkai, Tsurara mysteriously disappears and is brought back by a stranger who seems to hate Rikuo despite not knowing him. Then Tsurara ends up getting hurt. Rikuo's feelings are put to test especially when she returns with news so shocking. Rated for mild stuffs...


**Author's Rant:**

Okay, I just finished Nurarihyon no Mago and I just couldn't help but write something about Tsurara and Rikuo. I must warn you the characters will get a bit OOC... Erase that, they will get a lot OOC in my story. I don't really like Kana so I may make her look a bit pathetic and helpless... Not that its a lie, after all she is helpless, always relying on Rikuo though that's unavoidable. So anyway, sit back, read and enjoy, don't forget to R&R!

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own it so don't sue me if I change them just a teensy bit, right? Right, thanks...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **-A Trip Gone Wrong-**

* * *

 _"Don't worry Waka, this time, you won't need to protect me. You can protect your friends without having to worry about us, I'll protect everything important to you, Waka!"_ Tsurara remembered the exact same words she had said to Rikuo before they left for a short expedition around Kiyotsugu-san's land, hoping to encounter some yokais unaware that the next Lord of Pandemonium was walking with them, long with two of his aides. _  
_

'Make that one aide, I'm really useless.' She thought bitterly as she tried to freeze the chains again only for the heat to melt it. Getting kidnapped in the middle of a fight would be acceptable but to be abducted while on defense mode was really embarrassing.

"Well, well, well I never knew that capturing the descendant of Tsuki Oikawa would be this easy." Tsurara recognized the voice of her captor and she mustered all her strength to glare at the man with such intensity his yokai companions flinched visibly.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, her voice strained but her conviction not lost at all. The man chuckled as he ran a hand to his hair and caressed her cheek, causing her skin to redden from where his hand had contact with her skin.

"So you really are the one..." Tsurara tried to freeze him, but her youki wouldn't react with her will as if it was held down by something she couldn't remove. Her captor smirked when realization dawned on her, he was a restricting type of youkai, and even if they were one of the weakest alone, if their target was immobilized, they were strong. They were the type who fed on others youki and used it to their advantage.

"You... You're a restricting type of youkai so what would you need from me?" She asked, her voice sounding gentle instead of sharp making her painfully aware of how weak she was. She had been knocked out and when she woke up, she was dangling already, about five inches away from the floor. Her furisode was caked with blood, hers, who else could it be?

"Let's see, maybe bait for the heir apparent of the title Lord of Pandemonium?" Tsurara's eyes darkened slightly and she chuckled, her voice cracking with bitterness as she looked up at her captor, her eyes looking exactly like a real yuki-onna's eyes, cold and lifeless.

"Well, you got the wrong one, apparently, Waka prefers human over youkai so you should've captured the woman beside him." With that said, the room temperature dropped as she unknowingly released a huge blast of youki that was supposedly held down earlier.

"Oh really? But then that would've been hard, you see, Rikuo Nura was watching over her like a hawk stalking it's prey, you were the unprotected, the gullible and the easiest to capture." Tsurara growled slightly, her voice sounding deeper and colder than her usual voice as she spoke again.

"Then what's the use of capturing me?" She asked, sneering as she made them realize her worthlessness.

"Who said we were after your young master, Tsura-hime?" With that said, one of the female youkai approached her and injected something in her arm causing her to slowly lose consciousness again. As she was about to fall, she heard one of the youkai guards outside say something that brought warmth over her body.

"He's here!"

 _'Rikuo-sama...'_

 ** _||||||||||00000000||||||||||_**

"Rikuo, have you seen Oikawa-san anywhere?" Rikuo looked towards his friend Shima's voice as he asked him about a certain yuki-onna's whereabouts. He frowned as he looked around, realizing that they were actually short with one member.

"No, I didn't see her anywhere, maybe you should try Aotabo-san, they usually are walking together." Shima shook his head causing Rikuo to look around, his youki frantically trying to look for her... To no avail. Tsurara maybe a bit of a klutz at certain things but something like getting lost was something that would never happen to her.

"Oi, Shima what's with that constipated look? Didn't you like the tour inside our property?" Kiyotsugu asked, his face looking at both of them skeptically. Rikuo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair while Shima explained his worry towards the blue-haired girl.

"Oi, you guys what's with that look? Did you forget something?" Torii asked as she walked towards them, her eyes beseechingly hoping that nothing was wrong at all.

"I think we forgot someone. Tsurara-chan wasn't with us at all when we arrived, I was the last one after Aotabo-san and if Oikawa-san wasn't with any of us, she might be lost." Shima stated while the rest contemplated on it. Riko berated himself for not noticing that the yuki-onna was missing, he had been too caught up with Kana that he forgot to check on their youki.

"W-what's happening here?" Kana asked as she entered and noticed the worry etched in their faces. Rikuo was the first one to answer causing Torii, who had developed a close almost sisterly bond with Tsurara to get mad.

"Ah, nothing's wrong Kana-chan."

"Nothing's wrong?! Really Rikuo, can't you get your head off the gutter and focus on the fact that Tsura-chan's actually missing? Who knows what's happened to her huh?! We last saw her 19 hours ago for goodness sake!" Rikuo seemed taken aback but Kana immediately defended Rikuo who didn't answer at all, probably in shock.

"H-hey, s-stop blaming Rikuo-kun if he thinks nothing is wrong. Oikawa-san is already a big girl, she's probably playing a prank on us." Torii sneered as she gared at the two intensely while Shima was holding her by her arm stopping her from rushing towards them.

"Will you stop it Kana? You act as if she's not even important, what if she got into an accident or was taken in by youkai's huh? Can't any of you see the youkai that was following us the first time we step out of this bungalow?!" At this everyone stopped short, Rikuo was taken aback as well after the revelation that Torii could clearly see a youkai now.

"Y-you can see them?"

"Yes, but that's beyond the point what if Tsura-chan was abduct-." She was unable to finish when Aotabo burst in the room, out of breath and pointing outside.

"What is it?"

"It's Tsurara, she's, she's outside!" Kana gave Torii a look that said clearly said 'see, I told you' which she ignored.

"Oi, Tsurara, what ever possessed you to... Who are you?" Maki asked, as they were met by a teen just their age with silvery-blonde hair, heterochromia eyes, one pink and the other green. He was wearing a white haori and blue hakama. In his arms lay an unconscious Tsurara who was bloodied and cut up while a black cloak with the pattern of autumn leaves covered her body from the unruly state her clothes were in.

"Are you her companions?" Kiyotsugu nodded and Shima was in shock to see Tsurara in the arms of another man. The teen glared at Rikuo which surprised them seeing as they have not yet met, this was their first meeting to be frank.

"Who am I does not concern any of you, however, let me remind you, Nura-san, if you put her in danger one more time, I won't give her back..." With that said, he placed the yuki-onna on the waiting arms of Aotabo before leaving silently.

* * *

 **Author's End Rant:**

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed coz I sure did enjoyed this, that's for sure!

r&r minna!

Thanks for the support!


End file.
